violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Snow
Violet Snow is a song from the original soundtrack of the Violet Evergarden anime. It is written and performed by Aira Yūki, and produced and composed by Evan Calls. The song was used in the anime PV and as a insert song in the final episode of the anime. Kyoto Animation has released the song in five different languages. Lyrics English= Life is a journey Feelings of hopelessness Loneliness, she sweeps them all away Able… Graceful… And always keeps her promise Every end has a new beginning Unexpected things will happen There will always be a silver lining Times heals all sorrows Get over, no worries ’cause nothing is more precious than love Noble…　Faithful… She’s as pure as the driven snow Oh, dear heart…　So sweet It’s her way of life No doubt about her sincerity, uh… A fragile beauty, one and only She’s not only gentle but brave With honest eyes, it’s true Lost in the labyrinth Never know what love means She’s truly a treasure, peace of mind No fears…　No more tears… Set the spirit free and stay alive Oh, dear heart…　So please Times heals all sorrows Get over, no worries ’cause nothing is more precious than love Noble… Faithful… She’s as pure as the driven snow Oh, dear heart…　So sweet Ah, now and forever Never forget her Don’t ever change and stay the same Oh, dear heart…　So sweet Oh, dear heart…　So sweet English lyrics from Lyrical-Nonsense.com |-| French= Le vie, ce voyage teinte de solitude, de désespoir, dont elle chasse les nuages. douée, dévouée, Elle tient toujours toutes ses promesses. Chaque fin est un nouveau départ. la vie est remplie de surprises mais nous donne toujours une lueur d'espoir Laisse le temps passer Tes plaies vont se fermer Car rien n'est plus précieux que l'amour Noble... Fidèle... Elle est aussi pure que la neige Son cœur est velours Elle parcours son destin dans ses yeux, pas l'ombre d'un doute Une beauté fragile, seule face au péril mais qui ne connait pas la peur. Sa force est sa... douceur Sans cesse désemparée cherchant le grand amour Sa vie est aussi douce qu'un baiser En paix... enchantée Sèche tes larmes pour t'envoler Son cœur est velours Laisse le temps passer Tes plaies vont se fermer Car rien n'est plus précieux que l'amour Noble... Fidèle Elle est aussi pure que la neige Son cœur est velours Ah, la et pour toujours on ne t'oubliera pas Ne change pas, reste toi, la même Ton cœur est velours French lyrics from AnimeAsiaLyrics |-| Chinese= Rensheng xiang lucheng Zhuang man juewang de xingli Gudu gan Quan jiao gei ta dai li Youya yu xini ta jiang xinshou nuoyan dao yongyuan Suoyou de jieshu bansui xin de qidian Yi xiangbudao de shi chuxians Shanshuozhe xiwang de yisi guangmang Shijian shi jie yao Fu pingle suoyou shang tong Zhide ba Wei ai buxi yiqie Zhencheng wuxia de ta xiang fei xue ban chunjie miren Duo kourenxinxian Burong zhiyi Zhenzhi shi ta shengcun de fangshi Xianruo er meili Xiyou de weiyi Ta you wenrou yu yongqi jian ju Chengshi kandai shijie Kun zai migong li Cong bu dong ai de hanyi Zhiyou ta Anfu jiaozao de xin Bie pa bie kuqi shifang xinling zai jixu zhaomi Duo rang ren xinxian Shijian shi jie yao Fu pingle suoyou shang tong Zhide ba Wei ai buxi yiqie Zhencheng wuxia de ta xiang fei xue ban chunjie miren Duo kourenxinxian Oh zhidao yongyuan Jue bu hui yiwang Ta xiang chun xue ban de miren Duo rang ren xinxian Duo kourenxinxian Chinese lyrics from AnimeAsiaLyrics |-| Korean= Insaengeun yeohaeng Jeolmanggwa oeroum Geu soge biccnaneun geunyeoneun Hangsang Uahan misoro sesangeul balkhyeojune Modeun kkeuteneun saeroun sijagiya Sangsangdo moshal geugose Tto dareun piryeoni isseulgeoya Seulpeohajima Igyeonael su isseo Geokjeong ma eonjena sarangeun Malkgo tumyeonghan Sunsuhan nuncheoreom kkaekkeushae Sojunghan sarang Geugeosi geunyeoui salm Mulleoseoji anhneun geu uimi Bamhaneul wie jeo byeoldeulcheoreom Banjjagigo seomsehan bicci Geunyeoui bamcheoreom Sarangui tteuseul moreun chae jinachimyeon Geunyeoga uimireul chajajul geoya Duryeowo hajima Ije nunmuldo dakkajwoyo O naui sarama Seulpeohajima Igyeonael su isseo Geokjeong ma eonjena sarangeun Malkgo tumyeonghan Sunsuhan nuncheoreom kkaekkeushae Sojunghan sarang Seulpeohajima Igyeonael su isseo Geokjeong ma eonjena sarangeun Malkgo tumyeonghan Sunsuhan nuncheoreom kkaekkeushae Sojunghan sarang O naui sarama Korean lyrics from AnimeAsiaLyrics Sung by * Aira Yūki (Japanese) * Kate Higgins (English) * Michelle Michina (French) * Freda Li (Chinese) * Kang Min-joo (Korean) Videos アニメ『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』PV第4弾-0|Japanese version Anime “Violet Evergarden” Music Video 4th version 「Violet Snow」英語Ver.-0|English version Anime “Violet Evergarden” PV 4 「Violet Snow」フランス語Ver.|French version 電視動畫《ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン》（暫譯：紫羅蘭永恆花園）第四波宣傳PV 「Violet Snow」中国語Ver.|Chinese version 애니메이션『바이올렛 에버가든』PV 제4탄 「Violet Snow」韓国語Ver.|Korean version References Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime